old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lore of Necromancy
The Lore of Necromancy is the magic of death. Unlike Amethyst magic, Necromancy is an unnatural art. It is based on manipulation of Dhar and involves extending life and conquering death in violation of the natural order. Necromancers make frequent use of ritual magic (see page 168) and their most infamous abilities are spells of this type. They are widely reviled and are forced to practice their sorcerous arts in secret. They must stay one step ahead of crusading Priests, templars, and Witch Hunters. Necromancy is strictly forbidden in the Empire and those caught can expect no mercy. Lore Skill: Academic Knowledge (Necromancy) Summoning Undead Several necromantic spells involve summoning Undead creatures. These “restless dead” must be controlled or the magic in them dissipates and they become simple corpses once again. A necromancer must be within 48 yards (24 squares) to retain control over his Undead minions. A necromancer can control a number of Undead equal to his Will Power Characteristic at any one time. Undead creatures are basically mindless and can only be given basic instructions (march, guard, attack, etc.). Face of Death Casting Number: 6 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A skull (+1) Description: Your make your face look like a leering skull, the very symbol of death. You cause Fear for 1 minute (6 rounds). Re-Animate Casting Number: 8 Casting Time: 1 half action per corpse Ingredient: Dust from a grave (+1) Description: You re-animate the dead, creating a number of Skeletons or Zombies equal to your Magic Characteristic. You must be within 12 yards (6 squares) of either fresh corpses (which make Zombies) or the aged remains of the dead (which make Skeletons). Invigorating Vitae Casting Number: 11 Casting Time: 1 full action and 1 half action Ingredient: The teeth of a vampire bat (+2) Description: You drink the blood of a corpse to heal your own wounds. The corpse must be freshly killed (dead less than 1 hour). If cast successfully, invigorating vitae heals 1d10 Wounds. Hand of Dust Casting Number: 13 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: The hand of a murderer (+2) Description: Your touch destroys the flesh of living opponents, causing 1d10 Wounds regardless of Toughness Bonus or armour. Undead are immune to the hand of dust. This is a touch spell. Call of Vanhel Casting Number: 15 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A small silver trumpet (+2) Description: You energize undead under your control. 1d10 Skeletons, Wights, or Zombies can immediately take a move or standard attack action, even though it’s not their turn. These count as free actions and do not affect the number of actions the affected Undead can take this round. Control Undead Casting Number: 17 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A piece of wood from a desecrated coffin (+2) Description: You bend one of the ethereal Undead to your will. You can target any one Banshee, Wraith, or Spirit within 24 yards (12 squares). Unless the creature makes a successful Will Power Test, it comes under your control for 24 hours. Corpse Flesh Casting Number: 19 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A piece of flesh from a Wight (+2) Description: Your skin takes on the toughness of mortified flesh for 1 minute (6 rounds). During that time any Critical Hits against you have their Critical Value reduced by your Magic Characteristic. Raise the Dead Casting Number: 22 Casting Time: 2 full actions Ingredient: Dust from a mummy (+3) Description: As re-animate but you create 2d10 Skeletons or Zombies within 24 yards (12 squares) of you. Spell of Awakening Casting Number: 24 Casting Time: 2 full actions Ingredient: A circlet of iron quenched in human blood (+3) Description: As re-animate but you create Wights instead. The remains used must be those of a character with an advanced career. Banish Undead Casting Number: 26 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A vial of blessed water (+3) Description: You create a magical vortex within 48 yards (24 squares) that sucks energy from the Undead. Use the large template. Those Undead affected take a Damage 5 hit, unless they are Skeletons or Zombies, which are instantly destroyed instead.